Ouija
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: One night, on Friday the Thirteenth, Hiro decides to spend all night at SFIT with a Ouija Board. Rated T because it will probably be scary in later chapters.
1. I can't believe I'm doing this

**Author's Note: I am really fascinated by things such as the dead, paranormal stuff, Ouija boards, etc so here is what happens when Hiro (and maybe other people later) spends all night at SFIT on Friday the Thirteenth. Please enjoy. Feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters.**

**_Ouija_**

**Chapter 1: "I can't believe I'm doing this"**

_Hiro's POV_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." That is all that I could think right now. I am currently walking down a dark alley to buy one of the craziest things ever. My friends will probably think I've finally lost it. But I miss him. I just want to know how he is. Or if he's possibly alive. I NEED TO KNOW!

I stop walking and I wait and wait and wait. 12:59 am. The guy should be here soon. I wait and wait and keep waiting until eventually, at 1:30 am, the guy arrives. My hands are now sweaty and I'm shaking like a Chihuahua. I don't know if I can go through with this. He then walks up to me.

"You okay, kid? You look like you've contacted a ghost. But you didn't because you need this." he said and pulled out what I need, a Ouija Board. "You got the dough?" he asked. I nodded my head and took the money out of my pocket. "Here you go. Don't tell anybody where you got it from. And be careful. Really spooky stuff can happen with these." He said before heading back into the shadows and leaving.

I just stood there and examined it, before going home. Hopefully nobody knows that I was here.

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's Note: Weird, it was much longer in my head. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. There will be more to the story very soon. I am so excited to write this. Please enjoy. Feel free to review or PM me with predictions, feedback, or thoughts. Peace out, rainbow trout (Sorry that's what happens when you're writing really quickly on an empty stomach before going out to dinner).**


	2. He Probably Shouldn't Know

**Author's Note: I got my first hate a while back and it said that continuing would be a mistake, but here I am continuing. So I hate to say it, but idk how often I'll get to update because I'm a very busy person. Also, my "r" button on my keyboard is being difficult.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters**

**Chapter 2: "He probably shouldn't know…"**

_Hiro's POV_

It's now Friday the thirteenth. Tonight, I plan on using it at SFIT. The person who sold it to me said that it has the most dangerous effects between midnight and 3 in the morning. All I have to do is successfully get to SFIT. I start making my way to the café.

"Hey, Hiro." Aunt Cass greeted me with before continuing "Where are you going at this hour?"

"SFIT. I was going to work on my microbots for a bit." I partially lied. I planned on working on the microbots, but that wasn't my main goal tonight.

"Well alright, I guess. Just make sure you are well rested." She said before returning to work

"Okay. Love you, Aunt Cass." I said before leaving. I sighed with relief that she didn't think anything was odd, and then I ran all the way to SFIT. The lab seemed unusually empty tonight. It probably didn't have many people here because of Friday the thirteenth superstitions.

I followed all the instructions and was about to start to try to communicate with the dead when somebody entered.

"Hey, Hiro. What are you doing here so late at night?" She asked me before I hid the Ouija board. Luckily I don't think she saw it.

"Working on my microbots. What about you?"

_Gogo's POV_

"…What about you?" Hiro asked me. I probably shouldn't tell him what I'm really doing here. Hiro probably wouldn't like to hear that I'm trying to see if I can communicate with his deceased brother with a Ouija board. So I just made something up.

"Every Friday, Honey Lemon and I meet here to eat snacks, drink soda, and relax." I lied. I should probably text Honey Lemon asking her to stop by and bring snacks. She probably will because of what happened the other day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Flashback (Still Gogo's POV): _

_Ugh. Where is he? He had said 2 am and it's now 2:15. I start to turn around to leave before I hear somebody say my name. He finally arrived._

_Unknown's POV:_

_"__Gogo? Is that you? Sorry I'm late. Somebody else also wanted to get a Ouija board." I had said_

_"__Do I know you?" Gogo asked me. I removed my sunglasses (to hide my identity), my jacket, and hat. "Oh my gosh. Honey Lemon? You're the one selling me a Ouija board?" I simply nodded. _

_"__I miss Tadashi too. Are you sure you want to do this?" Gogo nodded her head. I handed her the board. "Friday the thirteenth at any time between midnight and 3 in the morning is the best time to use it. And the closer you are to where a person died the better. Their spirit may still be lingering in the same spot they died in, but if not the same spot, they can't be too far away. Just text me if you need anything." I said before handing Gogo the Ouija board and going home._

_Gogo's POV:_

_I never would've expected Honey Lemon to be the person selling me a Ouija board. I stare at the box for a few minutes before going home._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

_Flashback Over (Still Gogo's POV):_

"Gogo? Earth to Gogo. If you're here to meet Honey Lemon for food and snacks, well where are the food and snacks?" Hiro asked. I must have been deep in thought about the other day.

"Honey Lemon said she'd bring them." I said before chewing some bubblegum. I should probably text her.

I take out my phone and text Honey Lemon saying "Hey. Can you stop by some time tonight with some snacks and soda? Hiro's here and I don't want him to be suspicious"

A few minutes later, my phone buzzes "Sure thing, Gogo."

I go to pretend to work on my bike.

_Hiro's POV:_

I go to pretend to start working on my microbots. I hope she doesn't think anything's odd. It's now 10:57. Only a little more than an hour.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I've been busy. Luckily, as I kept working, the "r" button on my keyboard got unstuck. Luckily, my schedule will be more open soon, so one of these days, I will just spend all day here writing a bunch of chapters, and post them gradually, so you guys won't have to wait as long. Thanks for reading. Stay fabulous.**


	3. Hello

**Author's Note: Yay. Everything gets an update today. Get ready for some good stuff soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Big Hero 6**

**Chapter 3: Hello**

**Hiro's POV:**

At 11:45 I go to Tadashi's private lab room and take out everything. I first open the board and read it for a few minutes. I skimmed through for a few minutes but it got too bording.

"Blah blah blah. How hard can it be?"

I light a couple of candles. It's hard to be near candles after what happened.

I put my hand on the triangle thing. I skipped the part of what it's called.

"Hello?" The triangle piece started moving and spelled a word. "H-I H-I-R-O"

"Wh-Who's there?" I ask nervously. "T-H-I-S-I-S-T-A-D-A-S-H-I-H-A-M-A-D-A"

OMG. I want to tell someone, but they won't believe me.

"Tadashi? As in my brother?"

"Y-E-S"

"How do I know it's you?"

"Y-O-U-G-R-A-D-U-A-T-E-D-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-A-T-1-3-A-N-D-Y-O-U-R-E-T-R-Y-I-N-G-T-O-S-U-M-M-O-N-A-G-H-O-S-T-W-I-T-H-A-O-U-I-J-A-B-O-A-R-D-U-N-B-E-L-I-E-V-A-B-L-E-W-H-E-N-A-R-E-Y-O-U-G-O-I-N-G-T-O-D-O-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-W-I-T-H-T-H-A-T-B-I-G-B-R-A-I-N-O-F-Y-O-U-R-S"

Okay. It's definitely my older brother.

"Why did you do it?" I ask

"S-O-M-E-O-N-E-H-A-D-T-O-H-E-L-P"

"But he was evil. If you knew that, would you have still run into the building?"

"I-M-N-O-T-A-N-S-W-E-R-I-N-G-T-H-A-T"

"Are you okay?"

"N-O"

"Are you at peace?"

"N-O"

"Will you ever be at peace?"

"I-H-I-G-H-L-Y-D-O-U-B-T-I-T"

"A-are you ever going to hurt anyone?"

"M-A-Y-B-E"

I gasped in shock.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger. More updates soon. My parents are having a party tonight so I'm going to be spending the night at a family-friend's house and has been blocked on their computer, so IDK if I'll be able to update anything else once I go.**


	4. Tadashi? Are you here?

**Author's Note: If it is July 25****th****when this has an update, congrats on multiple chapters to make up for me not updating on July 12. If it's July 12****th****, I miraculously found Wi-Fi on the car ride to camp. This chapter and the next chapter all take place at about the same time and also, my "a" button is being wonky. If it's the 25th, I'll try to update stuff but I have to unpack and do a whole lot of laundry so there may be cliffhangers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any characters. **

**Honey Lemon's POV:**

It's 11:50. Hiro is in his lab. That's perfect. We can hopefully contact Tadashi without Hiro knowing. Gogo and I already read the instructions so we know what to do. We pull out the board and set it up exactly how it needs to be.

At 11:55 we start trying to contact him. We both put our hands on the piece.

"Tadashi? Are you here?"

The piece started moving. "Y-E-S"

"We miss you. We wish that you were still alive." I said

The piece started moving. "M-E T-O-O"

"I have a question." Gogo said "So if this isn't a prank and we really are contacting your ghost, can you prove it? What happened on your 33rd attempt on making Baymax?"

"T-H-E-R-E W-A-S A P-O-W-E-R O-U-T-A-G-E"

"Woah" Gogo said. "Do you plan on hurting anyone? If so, who?" Gogo asked

"H-I-R-O"

We were both speechless. But then we heard a blood curdling scream from Tadashi, well Hiro's lab.

**Author's Note: I don't know how much time I have and I don't have a laptop charger, so the chapters might be short. But multiple chapters, so yay. **


	5. Dashi, Dashi, are you here?

**Author's Note: Hi. Car rides can be so boring sometimes but I'm surviving with my friends texting me, writing fanfics, and watching Frozen. This chapter takes place at the same time as the past 2 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any characters.**

**Wasabi's POV: **

"Fred, this is stupid. It won't work." I say. He has the stupidest ideas sometimes.

"We don't know that if we don't try. Can we just try." He asks.

"Fine." I grumble before putting down the paper and pencils.

"Dashi, Dashi, are you here?" We ask. I can't believe I'm doing this

The pencil moves to yes.

"DUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Fred screams. He then whispers "His spirit. It roams the school."

"I-It's just the air conditioning." I try to tell Fred and myself. It can't be a ghost. That's totally crazy.

"Fine, Wasabi. If you don't believe it, I'll ask another question." Fred said defensively. "Dashi, Dashi, did the pencil move to 'yes' because of a draft from the airconditioning?"

The pencil moved to no. "It's just the wind. Ghosts aren't real." I keep repeating in my head to calm myself down.

"Are you planning on hurting anyone?" I ask hoarsely.

The pencil moved to yes.

"Anyone related to you?"

The pencil moved to yes again.

"Hiro?" Fred asked.

The pencil moved to yes.

We then heard a blood curdling scream. "HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

We exchanged a glance and then ran towards the noise.

**Author's Note: Glad to be back from camp. I missed so much. I got 6 reviews for stuff, 2 favorites, 3 followers, 7 story followers, and 8 story favorites. You guys rock. Bye for now.**


	6. What Happened?

**Author's Note: Hi. I know it's been awhile. School had a rough start, but I survived the first marking period. 11****th****grade is more than I bargained for. My ex keeps being a jerk and invading my personal space. Like no, dude see past my niceness and look at my face/body language YOU MAKE ME UNCOMFORTABLE and no I do not want a hug. My parents are giving me a hard time about college and I do a ton of extracurricular. Oh and Honors Chemistry. But since the 1****st****marking period is over, I am updating each one of my fics and maybe publishing a few new ones which may not get updated for a few months. I'm trying to do it without crashing. And for the guest who gave a hurtful/rude review about the ending and for the person who said they prefer another fic, nobody's begging you to read a certain fic. And to user Naughty Jesus, I'm sorry about the "BIG ASS" cliffhanger, but I'm a very busy nerd.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any characters.**

**Hiro's POV:**

"HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!" I scream loudly. I have no idea how this happened. This makes no sense. Sure, ghosts are plausible, but this, being duct taped on the ceiling makes no sense whatsoever. I hear footsteps and then the door opens. Just peachy. Now I have to explain this to Gogo, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi (who just left).

"What happened?" Gogo asked.

"Are you okay?" Honey Lemon asked me.

"I'm stuck on the ceiling." I explain, not wanting to say what happened.

"But how?" Gogo asks. I don't want to explain. Thankfully, Wasabi then came in with a ladder to help get me down.

-15 minutes later-

"Thanks for getting me down." I say before starting to exit.

Gogo then grabbed the hood of my hoodie. "Not so fast, we need to talk." She says. I sigh before sitting down with my friends.

"So….A Ouija Board? Why?" Wasabi asked. I really don't want to answer.

"He misses Tadashi." Honey Lemon states. How did she know? "That's why he was duct taped to the ceiling, due to communicating with Tadashi through as Ouija board which he bought from a person in a dark alley in the middle of the night a few weeks ago."

"Wait! How did you know where I got it? Unless, were you the dude who I bought it from?"

"Yeah, but you weren't the only one. Gogo and I were also trying to communicate with Tadashi via Ouija Board and Fred and Wasabi tried communicating using the Charlie Charlie Challenge. I guess we all miss him. But maybe it would be best if we got through this together instead of messing with the afterlife."

**Author's Note: This might be the last chapter. I'll figure it out by tomorrow or Mondayish. I don't know what could happen from here so if I update, stay tuned. If not, I hope you enjoyed and choose to check out some of my other stuff.**


End file.
